Switched
by Dark Rose of Heaven
Summary: A fun, shortish "sequel" to This Heart of Mine, though it's not necessary to read it first. The Cavall twins Ilayna and Raoul decide to switch places for the Midwinter ball, and plenty of shenanigans ensue...


_I couldn't help it! Obviously THoM is nowhere near finished, but, knowing me (which you ought to by now), I can't stand unhappy endings unless I force myself (as with Wake Me Up). So we can probably all assume (make that definitely) that Wyldon and Kel will marry and live happily ever after. Or will they? Here's a fun sequel, not exactly novel-length, involving some devious offspring intent on getting their share of Midwinter fun. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! 3  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Best Laid Plans**

"We're never going to get away with this. Father will have our _hides_."

The boy snorted, busying himself with his hair in the mirror. "Mum will stick up for us. It's only for a lark, 'Layna. What's the big deal, anyway?"

The girl, scowling, sheared another lock of curly, sandy-blonde hair from her head. Her hair was short already, cropped to her earlobes, but her brother's was shorter. "The big deal _is_, Raoul, I'm serving Lord haMinch and his guests tonight! Or you are, rather. Oh, give me that, you're mucking it up."

Snatching the comb from his hands, she ran it roughly through his dark blond locks that match hers exactly. "They won't know it's not you – I can act like a girl perfectly," he told her earnestly.

She pursed her lips doubtfully, concentrating on her task. "Just remember to answer to Ilayna, not Raoul, all right? One slip and the game's up. If we're lucky, no one will be the wiser, and we'll be able to share the joke with our friends tomorrow."

Shaking himself free from his twin's ministrations, Raoul buttoned up his shirt and straightened the collar. "I know, I know. Can I have that tunic now?"

Sighing, Ilayna reached for the light green tunic trimmed in gray, and threw it to her brother. "Don't forget to tuck your shirt into your hose."

"Yes, _mother_." With a daredevil grin, Raoul fluffed his hair one last time and stood braced before her, hands on hips. "How do I look?"

"Like Squire Ilayna with a haircut," Ilayna admitted. "Remember, Lord Padraig won't ask for wine service until they've had the main course. Master Oakbridge will give you special instructions. Father and Lord Merric are his guests tonight, so try and act demure."

Raoul fluttered his eyelashes at her. "Don't worry, 'Layn, I've got it all under control."

Ilayna snapped her fingers. "Aha! I know what will help. C'mere, and hold still." Rummaging in her desk, she found a stick of kohl. With a groan, Raoul succumbed yet again as she blackened his lashes, making them even longer and darker than they already were. Both twins had inherited their mother's dreamy, long-lashed eyes, though the color was the rich brown of their father's. "There," she said, stepping back after much twitching and flinching on his part. "That should dispel any last worries. I mentioned to Mama that I was thinking of cutting my hair, so yours shouldn't be a surprise."

"Fine. Ready for your uniform?"

"Yep." Fixing the folds of her undershirt one more time, Ilayna accepted the blue and silver tunic her brother gave her. She slipped it over her head and fastened the belt around her waist. Standing in front of the mirror to inspect herself, she saw her brother looking back at her. Not for the first time, she was grateful for her lack of curves. Although sixteen, she was developing late, and her breasts still didn't show beneath the thick winter tunics she wore, all in her knight-master's Queenscove colors. Her brother's King's Own uniform was no different. With her hair cut short, his lashes darkened with kohl, and their uniforms switched, they looked each exactly like the other.

"Perfect." Clearing her throat, Ilayna deepened her voice slightly, repeating, "Perfect."

Raoul's startled laugh echoed in the small chamber. "You sound just like me! Mithros, maybe we _will_ pull this off."

Ilayna raised an eyebrow. "Now's a bad time to be having second thoughts, Raoul."

He shook his head violently. "I'm not. You should get going. Second Company's meeting in the barracks before going to the Crystal Room."

"All right." She grinned crookedly, adding, "Good luck, _Ilayna_," before ducking out the door.

Raoul looked down at himself, and laughed again, more softly. He was the picture of his sister. He had always been round-faced, which he normally disliked; but tonight it was to his benefit. Only the subtly larger crook of his nose, also from their father, told the twins apart. Thanks to Ilayna's knight training, she was as built as Raoul, and walked as much like a boy as he did. This, too, was to their advantage. With a little luck and some skillful acting, the night was sure to go just as planned.

Above his head, the bell rang, summoning him and all the squires assigned to serve at the party tonight. With one last flirtatious wink at the "girl" in the mirror, Raoul left the room.


End file.
